No love in touch?
by Keiita-chan
Summary: Benarkah bahwa sentuhan itu diberikan tanpa cinta? Dan apakah karena cinta, sentuhan itu tak bisa diberikan?


**No Love in Touch?**

 **Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, BadFic, Typo, kata-kata non baku, Gaje, etc.. The pic isn't mine**

 _ **Don't like, don't read**_

 **Mohon review, kritik n sarannya.. #ngebungkukin badan**

 **SasuSaku SasuHina Itasaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Benarkah bahwa sentuhan itu diberikan tanpa cinta? Dan apakah karena cinta, sentuhan itu tak bisa diberikan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggungnya yang polos. Sesekali ia mengecup lembut kulit putih mulus itu. Sakura tersenyum manja melihat perlakuan pria tampan itu. Kepala merah mudanya menyamankan diri di dada bidangnya.

"Sasuke… bisakah kau meninggalkan Hinata untukku?" Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Sakura, mata Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu apa jawabannya!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Yare-yare.. Kita hanya patner sex.. Harus professional… _No love in touch_..!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya pura-pura ngambek. Ekspresi Sakura yang menggemaskan membuat Sasuke terkekeh. Sakura kesal, lalu menggigit lengan Sasuke. "Aw.. Ittaiii!" Sasuke kaget. Onix Sasuke melotot ke arah Sakura, geram dengan kelakuan Sakura yang selalu menggigit lengannya setiap kali ia ngambek. Gantian Sakura yang tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau marah Sasu? Oh, ekspresimu membuatmu terlihat sangat HOT! Kau membuatku kepanasan! Kau mau lagi Sasu?" goda Sakura dengan ekspresi mesumnya. "Kau membangunkan singa tidur, nona!" Sasuke menyeringai langsung mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Selanjutnya erangan, desahan, decitan ranjang yang terdengar hingga tengah malam sebelum keduanya terlelap kehabisan tenaga.

.

.

Sasuke melempar jam alarmnya yang terus berbunyi. Matanya belum siap menghadapi dunia. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sakura sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Sasuke berdiri mengambil _smartphonenya_ yang tergeletak di nakas tempat tidurnya dan ia menemukan kertas kecil di bawah Hpnya.

' _Maaf, aku tak sempat membangunkanmu._

 _Aku terburu-buru, ada urusan penting._

 _Sampai ketemu besok…'_

 _-Your Cherry-_

"Urusan sepenting apa yang membuatmu tak bisa menemuiku!" batin sasuke kesal. Sasuke meremas kertas note itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Onyxnya menangkap siluet lavender dalam frame kecil yang terpajang di atas nakas. "Gomen, Hime!" desisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang benar saja, hari ini Sasuke benar-benar tak melihat Sakura menampakkan ujung batang hidungnya di kampus. Bahkan sampai sore hari pun Sasuke tak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis cherry blossom itu.

Hinata meminta Sasuke mengantarnya ke rumah Ino yang merupakan sahabat dekat Hinata sejak SD. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke bisa mencari Sakura di rumah Ino. Sakura tinggal di rumah Ino sejak memasuki semester dua. Mereka sama-sama mengambil kuliah di Fakutas Kedokteran.

Sakura berasal dari Suna, awalnya ia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Alasan seringnya mengerjakan tugas bersama membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Ino yang ditinggal keluarganya mengurus bisnisnya di Korea.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama mengambil jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen. Ia tak akan mengenal Sakura kalau bukan karena sering mengantarkan kekasihnya yang sering menginap di rumah Ino. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Ia cenderung introvert dan sulit ditebak. Tetapi ketika bersama orang terdekatnya, ia akan berubah 180°. Awalnya hubungan mereka tak serumit ini. Tapi semenjak kejadian setahun kemarin membuatnya terjebak dalam hubungan yang hanya diketahui olehnya, Sakura dan Ino. (Author juga tahu lhoooo… #Kedip-kedipin mata).

"Kemana Sakura?" Sasuke tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di seluruh penjuru rumah yang ditinggali oleh Sakura bersama Ino. "Menemui pacarnya di RS Konoha!" Jawaban Ino membuat sasuke mengernyit.

"Pacar barunya?" Sasuke penasaran, selama ini ia tak pernah tahu kalau Sakura sudah mempunyai pacar. "Ku rasa masih pacar lamanya sejak SMA.. Setahuku Sakura tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan pria lain di Kampus.." Melihat Ino sedang sibuk dengan Sai kekasihnya, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Oh, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu!" Sasuke merasa tidak terima karena hanya dirinya saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis yang telah menemaninya di ranjang setahun terakhir ini.

"Sakura memang jarang membicarakan pacarnya, dahulu hanya pernah bercerita kalau mereka LDRan dan hanya ketemu pas Sakura pulang ke Suna!" Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sasuke merasa sangat kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah menjadi milik orang lain, moodnya mendadak berubah. "Aku ke mobil sebentar!" Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dan kedua sahabatnya. Yang lain hanya menatap heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke, tetapi mereka tak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

.

.

Sasuke memukul keras setir mobilnya, merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. "Kuso…!" Ia menjambak rambut ravennya dan memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi bayangan Sakura yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Dari spion mobilnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan merah berhenti dan sosok pria rambut merah sedang membukakan pintu untuk gadis merah muda yang sangat ia kenali. Mereka bercengkerama, Sakura tertawa lepas dan si pria _baby face_ itu mengacak rambut gulali Sakura. Sasuke mengeram, benci melihat adegan yang membuat darahnya mendidih.

Melihat si rambut merah telah meninggalkan halaman rumah, Sasuke menarik Sakura yang melintas di samping mobilnya. Sakura kaget, tetapi saat tahu itu adalah Sasuke, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura heran dengan kondisi Sasuke yang acak-acakan.

"Habis bersenang-senang dengan pacar, eh?" Sasuke menyindir dengan nada sinis. Sakura mengernyit dan akhirnya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Ara.. Kau cemburu?" Sakura menggodanya sambil mengelus pipi tirus Sasuke. " _In your dream_!" Sasuke mendengus lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan kasar dan memacu kemudinya meninggalkan rumah.

"Kita akan kemana Sasuke?" Sakura panik melihat aura Sasuke yang penuh amarah. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mereka ketika melihat jarum speedometer mengarah ke angka 200. "Turunkan kecepatannya! Aku tak ingin mati sekarang!" teriakan Sakura sedikit menyadarkan Sasuke. Tetapi pria itu tetap menatapnya dengan nyalang. "Telfon Hinata, katakan padanya kau memintaku mengantarmu mengambil buku atau apapun itu yang tertinggal!" Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam emerald Sakura seolah mengatakan tak menerima penolakan. "Aaaa, kau tak ingin membuatnya khawatir!" desis Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran apartemennya. Dengan kasar ia menarik dagu Sakura dan melahap bibirnya. Sakura tak kuasa menolak, hanya berusaha mengimbangi permainan Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam!" Sasuke menarik paksa Sakura yang masih membenahi pakaiannya.

Sasuke seakan kehilangan pridenya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kemampuan pengendalian diri. Ia kembali menyesap bibir Sakura di lift tak peduli dengan kamera CCTV yang sedang mengintai. "Kau gila Sasuke!" protes Sakura ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya karena pintu lift telah terbuka dan mereka sampai di lantai 100, tempat dimana apartemen Sasuke berada. "Kau yang membuatku gila!" Sasuke menyeringai.

Baru sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Sasuke sudah memulai aksinya melumat bibir Sakura sambil memasukkan kode pengaman pintu apartemennya. Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_ dan menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Tanpa melepas pagutannya, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya tempat ia biasa memadu kasih dengan wanita musim semi itu.

Dengan penuh nafsu mereka bergumul hingga bunyi decitan ranjang dan desahan saling bersahutan. Lebih dari satu jam adegan panas itu berlangsung, keduanya tak ada yang ingin mengakhirinya. Hingga getaran dan nada dering _handphone_ Sakura menyadarkannya. Sakura hafal betul nada panggilan khusus dari kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, cukup!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil _handphone_ dari tasnya yang terus mengalunkan lagu. Ia menggeser tombol accept di layar _smartphone_ nya tanpa menyadari aura membunuh dari pria yang ada di hadapannya.

 _"Iya sayang.. Kau dimana?"_

 _"Aaku sedang mengambil laporanku yang tertingal di kampus, aku akan segera pulang ke rumah!"_

 _"Baiklah, kalau sudah dekat aku akan menghubungimu!"_

 _"Love u too!"_

Sasuke menahan gemeletuk giginya. Ia sangat muak mendengar adegan romantis via _phone_ Sakura dan kekasihnya itu membuat gairahnya menghilang. Ingin rasanya ia meluapkan amarahnya dan mengumpat, tetapi ia sadar kalau ia bukan siapa-siapa Sakura. Hanya patner sex, seperti yang selalu ia gembor-gemborkan pada Sakura. _No love in touch_.

"Apa kau mencintai kekasihmu?" tanpa sadar sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak rasional baginya. Ingin rasanya ia menelan kembali kalimat tanya yang pasti akan membuat Sakura menganggapnya super idiot. Ia khawatir Sakura akan menertawakannya. "Sama seperti perasaanmu pada Hinata!" skak mat, jawaban yang lebih menohok. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap tubuh polos Sakura yang telah ia penuhi dengan _kissmark_ buatannya.

"Ayo Sasuke, pacarku akan pulang ke suna malam ini, sebelum itu ia ingin berpamitan di rumah sekaligus berkenalan dengan teman-temanku!" seolah tanpa dosa Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Sasuke enggan menjawabnya. Ia hanya menurutinya saja, mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Mereka tak lagi terlibat ke dalam obrolan dan keduanya terjebak ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" suara baritone Sasuke memecah keheningan saat mobilnya terjebak kemacetan di jalanan kota. "Untuk apa Sasuke? Lagipula kau tak pernah menanyakannya!" Sakura menjawab sekenanya. "Kenapa kau memintaku meninggalkan Hinata?" Sasuke kembali mencecar Sakura. Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat _Out of Character_.

"Ahaahaha, kau menganggapnya serius Sasuke? Aku hanya bercanda soal itu Sasuke! Aku hanya mengetesmu saja, gomen sasuke!" Sakura tertawa kecil seolah tak paham dengan suasana mencekam di antara mereka. Bukan, bukan jawaban itu yang ingin didengar oleh sasuke. Ia merasa sangat kecewa, raut mukanya kembali datar.

"Hn, jadi aku hanya sebagai pelarianmu dari rasa kesepian karna jauh dari pacarmu!" Sasuke enggan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kau marah?" Sasuke tak menyahut, matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Sakura menghela nafas.

.

Sakura mengambil _smartphone_ nya, mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasihnya. Sasuke melirik malas ke arah Sakura. Hari ini gadis musim semi yang duduk di sebelahnya benar-benar telah menghancurkan _mood_ nya dan membuat dirinya uring-uringan. Ia enggan bersuara lagi, khawatir mereka akan terjebak dalam perdebatan panjang yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal. Kenapa kau tak jujur kalau kau cemburu Sa-su-ke?

.

.

Porche biru dongker milik Sasuke telah sampai di halaman rumah Ino. Sasuke melirik ke samping mobilnya telah ada mobil merah yang tadi sore mengantar Sakura pulang. Dan ia tahu betul si kepala merah pemiliknya yang juga pemilik hati Sakuranya sudah ada di dalam rumah.

"Kau duluan saja!" Sasuke enggan masuk rumah bersama Sakura. "Baiklah!" Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk tak bergeming.

Sasuke sangat malas masuk ke dalam rumah. Kalau bukan karena ada Hinata di dalam rumah, ia pasti tak akan sudi bertemu dengan rivalnya itu. Hoe hoe Sasuke bukannya yang jadi pacarmu itu Hinata bukan Sakura! (Author dipelototin Sasuke… #kabbbuuuuuurrrr)

Dengan enggan Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Dari halaman rumah terdengar suara-suara berisik dan tawa mereka. Sepertinya malam ini suasana rumah terasa sangat hangat, tapi semua itu tak berpengaruh pada hati sasuke yang dingin. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan terpaksa, lalu membuka pintu.

Cklek.. Krieeettt.. (gitu kali ya bunyinya pintu)

"Sasuke-kun kenapa lama…?" Suara Hinata menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Hn.." Pandangannya tertuju ke arah sosok rambut merah.. merah muda.. dan.. raven panjang yang dikucir..

"Sasuke kemari..! Kenalkan pacar Sakura… Akasuna…!" Sasuke tak mengindahkan kalimat Ino yang terpotong karena ia langsung berlari dan memeluk sosok raven yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Aniki!" desisnya

"Itachi..!"

Keep or delete

Arrgghhh… kurang puas sebenernya.. tapi tak apalah nekat ku publish..

Mohon review, kritik n sarannya… Rate M nya masih abal-abal.. blm bisa bikin lime or lemon.. Semoga next time bisa bikin :D Arigato sangat kalo ada yang mau jadi mentor aku #Ketawa nistah

Arigato #ngebungkukin badan


End file.
